Adventures of Soul Eater
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: What happens when Stein sends the gang to Kanto. What data will the Soul Eater gang gather from the pokemon world?Will they like the world? This is a pokemon and Soul Eater crossover. The soul eater gang will get 6 pokemon each.
1. Prologue

As Soul woke up to see Blair on his bed. "Blair!? Not this again. What are you doing in my bed again!" Shouted Soul as he nose bleed.

"I just want to have fun with you. Is that hard enough to ask for?" Said Blair in a flirty way.

As Maka came in. "Not this again. Blair here's some fish," said Maka as she threw some fish at the kitchen.

As Blair went to the kitchen to eat it. "That should stall her for now," said Maka.

"Thanks again Maka. I don't think I could handle her like that again," said Soul.

"No problem and I don't want to hit you out the window again and I don't want to pay the damage from it," said Maka.

"I agree with the window damage you made alot and I wouldn't want to pay either," said Soul.

"Anyway get up and get some breakfast Soul," said Maka.

"Okay," said Soul as he got up went to the kitchen.

As he got the breakfast. "Good as always," said Soul.

"Thanks," said Maka as she heard the door ringed and went to it.

As she answered it."Hey Tsubaki and Black* Star. What you brings you here so early?" Asked Maka.

"I'm here to play Soul in basketball," said Black* Star.

"Figures and what about you Tsubaki?" Asked Maka.'

"I'm here to follow Black* Star so he doesn't cause any trouble," said Tsubaki.

"I knew it. Anyway you two come on in," said Maka as the the two went inside.

"Soul! Black* Star is here to see you," said Maka.

As the three went to the kitchen. "Hey man. Your here for basketball then? Sounds like fun," said Soul.

"Hell yeah it is and I will beat you," said Black* Star.

"Bring it on then. After I change first of all," said Soul.

"Well I'll wait outside then. Come outside when your ready," said Black* Star as he went outside.

As Soul went ti his room to change."Wow Blair is still eating the fishes I gave her," said Maka.

"Not surprised if it takes awhile. But anyway where's Crona?" Asked Tsubaki.

"He went to the market place to get some food," said Maka.

"That's good of him to do that. I hope he can join us to watch Soul and Black*Star play basketball," said Tsubaki.

"I hope so too," said Maka as Soul came out of the room.

"That was fast," said Tsubaki.

"I guess. Now to meet Black*Star outside," said Soul as he went outside.

"Finally your here. Now let's go the basketball court," said Black*Star.

"Fine and don't hog the ball this time," said Soul.

"I promise I won't," said Black*Star.

"I hope your right," said Soul as he followed Black*Star to the basketball court.

"Time to go as well then. Blair and Tsubaki lets go!" Shouted Maka.

"Okay," said Tsubaki.

As Soul and Black*Star went to the court to see Kid,liz and Patty there."You too?" Asked Soul.

"Yes. I knew you two would be here and ?I'm going to challenge you two as well," said Kid.

"So three vs three then huh? Sounds like fun," said Black*Star.

"Looks like it. Make the best man win then," said Soul.

"I will win, no doubt," laughed Black*Star.

"Cocky as always I see. Make the best man win then," said Kid.

As Liz and Patty stood far from the court and Tsubaki and Maka came along.

"Finally we're here," said Maka.

"About time too," said Tsubaki.

"Its just the three boys against each other," said Liz.

"Yeah and kick their asses Kid," said Patty.

"Will ready to play ball now?" Asked Kid.

"Hell yeah," said Black*Star.

"Bring it on you two," said Soul as they started.

As Soul made 2 baskets. "Nice try you two," said Soul as he made another. "Come on try to stop," said Soul as Black*Star knocked off the ball. "Well that went well," he said.

As Black*Star was about to make a shot, Kid knocked off his hands and made a shot. "Nice try Black*Star but, better luck next time," said Kid as he made another shot.

"Black*Star isn't doing that well right now," said Tsubaki.

"I agree," said the other girls.

As Black*Star knocked off the ball and made a shot. "Nice who's better! I'm am!" shouted Black*Star as he made another one.

"As Marie came by. "Hey everyone," she said.

"Hey Marie. What brings you here?" Asked Maka.

"I'm here to tell you Stein wants to see all of you right away in Lord death room," said Marie.

"Oh. I wonder why through. Must be important," said Maka.

"Kid,Black*Star and Soul! We have to go to see Stein."Shouted Maka.

As they ended it."It must be important then," said Kid.

"Fine," said Black*Star and Soul.

"Okay then its settled," said Marie as they left to see Stein.

As they went to Lord death's room. "Stein you wanted to see us?" Asked Maka.

"Yes I did. I want all of you to explore this new place no one in the school heard of before," said Stein.

"Why us through? Can't you do it?" Asked Tsubaki.

"I can but, where's the fun in that," said Stein.

"I guess you got a point there," said Soul.

"I do want to explore this new place your talking about," said Black*Star.

"Then it's settled. I'll sent you there and gather information as you go," said Stein.

"I hope its a place worth exploring and has alot perfect symmetry," said Kid.

"Let's have fun there," said Patty happy.

"We will gather information while we're there," said Maka.

"Good," said stein as he opened up the portal to the other world with the machine.

"Good luck children," said Lord Death.

"Have fun there kids," said Marie.

"Will do," said Maka.

"Let's hope they have worthy challengers in the other place. A place without a worthy opponents isn't fun," said Black*Star.

"Figures you would say that Black*Star," said Maka.

"Anyway get in the place. This portal won't last very long," said Stein.

"Okay and tell crona I said Hi," said Maka.

"Will do Maka," said Stein.

"Anyway everyone ready to go the new place?" Asked Maka.

"Yeah," said everyone else as they went in the new place and the portal closed and landed in Kanto.

As Maka and the gang were in a forest by a lab. "What is this place? Asked Maka as they saw rattattas around.

"Not sure but, by the looks of it these mouses aren't mean," said Tsubaki.

"There so cute," said Patty

"I have to agree," said Liz.

"Let's start moving. I can't stay in one place," said Black*Star.

"Fine," said Maka as they walked around and spotted a lab.

"Let's check out the place out," said Soul.

"Right," said everyone else as they went to it.

* * *

How was it? Sorry about the cliffhanger. What pokemon characters you want to see in this? And the Soul Eater gang will get pokemon as well. Kid's first pokemon will be with a black color fur and yellow rings on the ears and legs and is a dark type. Guess who it is. Fuck! I forgot about Blair O.o. Also I'll let you pick the soul eater characters pokemon teams. But Kid's pokemon has to be perfect symmetry.


	2. Getting pokemon

Blair may not be in this chapter but, she will appear soon or later. The other Soul Eater characters will be in the story later on.

* * *

As they knocked the door and a professor oak answered it.

"Who are you children?" Asked Oak.

"I'm Maka, That's Soul, Death the kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty," said Maka.

"We're students at Death Weapon Meister Academy known as DWMA and we're here to gather data about this world," said Death the kid.

"Nice to meet you children and Never heard of DWMA before but, seems like a strange school," said Oak.

"I guess so since your not from death city or my universe I'm guessing," said Maka.

"No. I'm from the pokemon world. Death City sounds like a place I never heard of or went to," said Oak.

"What the hell is a pokemon?" Asked Black*Star.

"What is a pokemon?" Asked everyone else.

"A pokemon is a creature that people use for fighting,caring, pets or guardians," said Oak as he showed them a Squirtle.

"So this a pokemon then. Like those mouses we saw and, the so called pokemon are like us then, used as weapons," said Maka.

"What you mean," Asked Oak as he picked up Squirtle.

"Let me show you mister. Soul!" Said Maka.

"Got it," said Soul as he turned himself into a scythe and Maka grabbed him.

"That's rare to see any human here do that here," said Oak as Soul turned back to his human form.

"Same with your pokemon," said Liz.

"I guess and the name's Oak," said Oak.

"So is there anything else we need to know about?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Well there's pokemon gyms, leagues, pokeballs, and a Pokedex," said Oak as he showed them a pokeball and pokedex.

"What does pokeballs and pokedex does?" Asked Maka.

"Pokeballs contain pokemon inside them and pokedex collects their data," said Oak.

"So can you show us one of them?" And there perfect symmetric," said Kid.

"Sure." As Oak took out Umbreon out it's pokeball. "This is Umbreon," said Oak.

"Umbreon is perfect symmetric. I want to keep it," said Kid excited.

"How is a pokeball able to fit these creatures when, the pokeball is too small?" Asked Liz.

"That Umbreon looks cool," said Soul.

"You sure about Umbreon?" And I'm not sure myself how they can fit in there," said Oak.

"Yes give me the Umbreon! It's perfect symmetry!" said Kid excited.

"Weird then how, they fit in them," said Liz.

"Here then," said Oak as he gave Kid Umbreon's pokeball.

"He's so perfect," said Kid as he picked up Umbreon and hugged the little guy.

"He's crazier then you right now patty," said Liz.

"Hell yeah," said Patty.

"I see he loves Umbreon," said Oak.

"Can I get one too?" Asked Black*star.

"Sure. If any of you all want one, follow me," said Oak. "I will give one of my pokemon to you all since, I know you will be good pokemon trainers once you know all the things about pokemon," said Oak.

"Okay," said everyone else as they followed Oak.

"Here we are. My Lab has some pokemon as well," said Oak.

As Black*Star picked up a pokeball and a Shinx came out. "He looks so cool. Looks like me. I want this one," said Black*Star.

"Okay," said Oak as he passed Shinx's pokeball to Black*star.

"Your coming with little buddy and I will make you strong," said Black*Star and Shinx nodded.

As Soul opened one and Absol came out. "Nice this one looks awesome. He also has a scythe on his head. I want this one," said Soul.

"Sure," said Oak as he passed Absol's pokeball to Soul.

"I will raise you strong and awesome," said Soul as Absol nodded.

As Maka picked up a pokeball and a Pikachu came out. "He's cute. I want this one," said Maka.

"sure," said Oak as he passed Pikachu's pokeball to Maka.

"Your so adorable," Maka said as she hugged the little guy.

As Tsubaki opened up and a Chikorita came out. As Chikorita went to Tsubaki and wanted to picked up."It's so cute looking. I like the leave on the head. I want this one," said Tsubaki.

"Chikorita already has taken a liking to you. You must have a nice nature," said Oak as he passed Chikorita's pokeball to Tsubaki.

"I do have nice nature," said Tsubaki.

As Liz and Patty opened one and Plusle and Minun came out. "Oh look a pair like us Patty," said Liz.

"Yeah and I'll take the red one," Patty.

"I'll take the blue one then," said Liz.

"Sure," said Oak as he passed Plusle and Minun pokeballs to Liz and Patty.

"We will raise you well," said Liz.

"You will be awesome little guy," said Patty.

"You seven will also need a pokedex," said Oak as he passed one to the each of them.

"Thanks," said Maka.

"The pokedex also tells what moves they have," said Oak.

"Really? As Maka looked at her Pikachu's moveset. Let's see what you have little guy. As she used the pokedex and saw Pikachu's moveset. So you have Thunderbolt, Extremespeed, brick break and thunderpunch. Those look powerful," said Maka.

As Soul looked through his pokedex. "So you have Sword Dance,Night Slash, Psycho cut and Quick attack. Impressive," said Soul as he pet Absol.

As Black*Star looked through his. "You have Wild charge,Crunch,Double Team and Thunder Fang. That's awesome," said Black*Star as he picked up Shinx and pet him.

As Tsubaki looked through her's. "So you have Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Reflect and Body Slam. That's good," she said as Chikorita jumped happy.

As Kid looked through his. "So you know Confuse Ray,Faint attack,Psychic and Moonlight. I like it," said Kid.

As Liz and Patty looked through theirs. "So both of ours knows Helping Hand, Thunderbolt and Fake tears. And my knows Swift," said Liz.

"And mine knows Return," said Patty.

"Three of our pokemon moves are the same. With these two, we can be powerful," said Liz as they picked the mouses and pet them.

"Now that you got your pokemon, you will need pokeballs," said Oak as he gave 5 pokeballs each to them.

"Thank you Oak. Can I see a mirror of your yours?" Asked Maka.

"Sure. What for?" Asked Oak.

"You'll see," said Maka as she found a mirror and put Lord Deaths number.

As Death answered it. "Hello children. You found anything yet?" Asked Lord Death.

"Yeah Lord Death. We found out this so called place has so called pokemon,pokeballs and pokedex," said Maka.

"That's good news," said Death as Stein came be.

"So can you show us a pokemon then?" Asked Stein.

"Sure," said Maka as she showed them a Pikachu.

"Never seen that type of creature before. Looks like a new species," said Stein.

"Well, of course it's a new species and this is a special type of Mouse," said Maka.

"How so?" Asked Stein.

"I'll show you. Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Shouted Maka as Pikachu used Thunderbolt.

"That's new. Nothing like the rats we have in Death City," said Stein.

"Yeah and the others got pokemon as well," said Maka.

"That's good to know. What's the pokedex and pokeballs for?" Asked Stein.

"The pokedex collects data on the pokemon and the pokeballs put them inside the ball," said Maka.

"Oh okay. Contract us when you have more data to give us. I will tell this to the class. Well see ya students," said Stein as he left.

"Okay," said Maka.

"So good luck children with your adventure," said Death.

"Thanks. We will gather more information," said Maka.

"That's good and see ya later children," said Death as he hang up.

"Who was that?" Asked Oak.

"Lord Death. He's the leader of the DWMA and Stein is our teacher" said Maka.

"Oh okay. That Stein guy must have sent you here then," said Oak.

"He sent us here," said Maka.

"Anyway now that you got your pokemon, we got to teach to battle with them," said Oak.

"Thank you Oak," said Maka.

"No problem and I will have someone who's expect at battling," Said Oak.

"Oh okay," said Maka as the others went to her.

"So we're going to battle with these pokemon then. Sounds like Fun," said Black*Star.

"Just follow me to the battle," said Oak.

"Sure," said everyone as they followed him.

* * *

Ash(16 years old and actually won the Kanto pokemon league and the other leagues) and Gary will be in the next Chapter. And maybe Gold too. Blair will be in this story at one point. The other Soul Eater characters will visit Kanto as well. Can anyone guess Crona's pokemon will be? It has two heads, with the eyes covered. Also has purple strips and blue and black fur. Has also two wings like. And what's a good pokemon for Blair?


	3. Battles

Thank you MBenz28 for the pokemon ideas. This Ash is an older version of him. So he has fully evolved pokemon. Stronger then Gary. Dates Misty. 16 years old and beaten the pokemon leagues. And matured. Also the 4 move limit will be broken. Also they will catch more pokemon. From this point on, you will see pokemon use moves that they should of learned.

* * *

As they followed Oak to the battle field and grassy area with trees around. "This the battle field where pokemon battle while people visit," said Oak.

"This place looks like good practice for my Shinx," said Black*Star.

"I agree. This place looks nice for my Absol," said Soul.

"I agree," said Kid.

"I forgot we need to looked through our pokedex what it says about our pokemon," said Maka.

"We do need to," Soul getting out his pokedex.

As Black*Star looked through his pokedex. "Shinx the flash pokemon, The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble(Black and white entries)."

"So you can sense danger then. And the electricity part sounds cool," Black*Star giving a thumps up to Shinx.

As Soul looked through his. "Absol the disaster pokemon, It has the ability to foretell natural disasters. Its life span is over a hundred years(SoulSilver and HeartGold entries)."

"That can be useful. And nice you can live for a long time," Soul added.

As Maka looked through her's. "Pikachu the mouse pokemon, When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms(Leaf green entry).

"Whoa. That can end up bad. I will try to keep you away from alot Pikachu then. I don't want you to cause lighting," said Maka a little nervous.

As Kid looked through his. "Umbreon the Moonlight pokemon, When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power(Platinum entry)."

"That sounds awesome. I can't wait until you unlock this power," said Kid.

As Tsubaki looked through her's. "Chikorita the Leaf pokemon, Its pleasantly aromatic leaves have the ability to check the humidity and temperature(Silver entry)."

"That sounds cool. That can be useful," said Tsubaki.

As Patty looked through her's. "Plusle cheering pokemon, It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create crackling noises(Multiple entries) ."

"That sounds odd," said Patty.

As Liz looked through her's. "Minun the cheering pokemon, It cheers on its friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks(Multiple entries)."

"That will be useful for Kid and everyone else," said Liz.

"Now that you reed their entries, Ash and Gary will show you how to battle," said Oak as he went get them.

"So what you think of this place everyone?" Asked Maka.

"Good so far. Nothing bad happening," said Soul.

"That's good so far," said Liz.

"I can't wait until we battle soon," said Black*Star.

As Oak came with Ash and Gary. "This is Ash and Gary," said Oak.

"So this is the group of people you were talking about grandfather," Gary looking at them.

"Nice to see some visitors," Ash greeting them.

"Yeah and you two will show them how to battle," said Oak as he left back to the lab.

"We will," said Ash and Gary.

"Nice to meet you all Maka and friends," said Ash and Gary as they walked to them.

"You too," said Maka.

"Anyway, we will show you how to battle," Ash and Gary offering them.

"Okay," said Maka smiling.

"That will be useful for my Shinx here," said Black*Star.

"And Oak mentioned that one of you can transform into a scythe," said Gary.

"Well four of us," said Maka.

"Can you show us then?" Asked Ash.

"Sure. Soul!" Maka shouted.

"Got it," Soul as he turned into a scythe and Maka grabbed him.

"Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode," Black*Star shouted.

"Okay," Tsubaki as she turned to the ninja sword and appeared in Black*Stars hand.

"Liz and Patty!" said Kid.

"Got it," said the both as they turned into guns and appeared in Kid's hands.

"Whoa! That's incredible. No one in the pokemon universe can do that," Ash surprised.

"I got to research this," Gary getting his notebook out.

As the four weapons turned back to human form. "I see your surprised," said Maka.

"Well yeah, and we still need to show how to battle," said Ash.

"Okay," said everyone.

"Ash take the three boys, while I take the girls here," said Gary.

"Okay," said Ash.

"Come with me ladies. I will show you how to battle," said Gary.

"Okay," the four said as they followed him to a wide area by the lab.

"Now who want's to battle first?" Asked Ash.

"I do. I want to see how powerful is my Shinx," Black*Star offering.

"Okay," said Ash as he got Charizard out it's pokeball.

"A giant dragon huh? Looks like this will be a challenge for us Shinx," said Black*Star.

"He's tough to beat, and he's Fire/Flying type" said Ash.

"You ready Shinx?" Said Black*Star as Shinx nodded. "Good. I believe you can do this," said Black*Star.

"Before we start, There's always a disadvantage and advantage when facing pokemon. And you have to say a move for the pokemon before it uses it. And yell dodge to make your pokemon dodge a move to avoid damage. Right now your Shinx has a advantage on my Charizard," said Ash.

"Sounds fine enough to me. Shinx let's do this," said Black*Star as Shinx ready to battle.

"I like your attitude. Let's do this," Ash ready to battle.

"Charizard use Flamethrower on Shinx!" Shouted Ash.

"Dodge it and use Thunder Fang!" Shouted Black*Star as Shinx avoided Flamethrower.

"Dodge it Charizard and use Fire Punch on Shinx!" Shouted Ash as he flew fast at Shinx.

"Dodg-" before Shinx got punched and hit a tree.

"Shinx! You okay?" Asked Black*Star as Shinx got up and shaked it off like Nothing happened. "Nice. You took the punch well. Now Shinx use Thunder Fang!" Shouted Black*Star.

"Charizard dodge it," said Ash before Shinx attacked Charizard with Thunder fang on his Tail and stunned him. "Now Charizard use Seismic Toss! Shouted Ash as Charizard grabbed Shinx high in the air and spinned him and threw him.

As Shinx was falling, Black*Star ran to pick him up before he fell and caught him. "Thank goodness I caught you before you fell. You would be hurt badly. You still got energy?" Asked Black*Star. Shinx Nodded. "Good let's go," said Black*Star as Shinx got back up and ready to battle.

"I see you protected your pokemon from that. You really care for it then. Good job, and getting ready to battle. Now Charizard use smokescreen!" Shouted Ash as Charizard used smokescreen and covered the field.

"Shinx now's your chance. Use Double Team and hide in the bushes, and I'll tell when you can to come out," he whispered to Shinx putting him down. As the real Shinx Hid after using Double Team.

"I wonder what's Black*Star up to," said Kid.

"I wonder too," said Soul.

"What is he up too?" As Ash saw clones of Shinx. "Double team huh? Charizard use Flamethrower and take them out!" Shouted Ash. As Charizard took out the clones. "What!? He used smokescreen as an advantage. Charizard stay on your guard!" Shouted Ash.

"Now Shinx! Use Wild charge on Charizard! Shouted Black*Star as Shinx came out out the bushes and hit Charizard, and paralyzed Charizard.

"Nice one Black*Star," said Kid.

"That was smart," said Soul.

"Good job Shinx and thanks," said Black*Star. As Shinx was damaged and fell to the ground. "Shinx!? What happened?" Black*Star panicking.

"Charizard can you still fight?" Ash saying to Charizard. Charizard nodded. "That's good, and when Shinx used Wild charge it damaged him too," said Ash.

"Damn. I better be careful then. Shinx can you still fight?" Asked Black*Star. Shinx nodded as he got up. "That's good to know," said Black*Star.

"That Shinx of your is strong. I must admit. You weaken Charizard and parlayed him too. Now let's finish this!" Shouted Ash.

"Thanks and right. Now Shinx! Use Double Team and Thunder Fang on Charizard," said Black*Star. As Shinx used Double Team and nine more Shinx appeared. "Now use Thunder Fang on Charizard!" Shouted Black*Star, with the nine 10 Shinx about to use Thunder Fang.

"Dodge it Chariz-" before Charizard got hit by Thunder Fang and fainted. "That paralyze really stopped him. Anyway you did good Charizard. Return and good match Shinx. That Shinx is really strong. I like how you used smokescreen as an advantage," said Ash.

"Thanks. And using smokescreen was smart," said Black*Star as he picked up Shinx tired. "You did great Shinx," said Black*Star. Shinx nodded.

"Anyway who's next?" Asked Ash.

"I will go next. Let's go Absol! Shouted Soul as he and Absol went to the battle field.

"Good luck Soul and try to win like I did,"said Black*Star as he left the field.

"I will win. I know Absol is strong," said Soul.

As Ash got out Lucario. "Let's do this Lucario," said Ash as Lucario was ready to battle.

"Bring it on Ash. Let's do this Absol," Soul with Absol ready to battle.

"Lucario use close combat on Absol!" Shouted Ash.

"Absol use your scythe on your head to block close combat, and use Night Slash!" Shouted Soul.

"_Is he crazy? He's nuts for trying this."_ Thought Ash as Lucario used close combat and Absol blocked Close combat with the scythe, and then used Night Slash on Lucario. "Crap. It really worked," said Ash.

"Good Job Absol. Now use Quick attack!" Shouted Soul.

"That was smart. Lucario grabbed Absol and use Force Palm on him!" Shouted Ash as Absol got grabbed and Lucario used Force Palm damaging him and Absol fell to the ground.

"Absol! You okay?" Soul asking nervously as Absol nodded and got up. "Nice. You still have energy," said Soul.

"That Absol is strong to stand up after that attack. Like the Shinx did," said Ash.

"Absol is tough. Now Absol use three Psycho Cut, then Night Slash!" Shouted Soul.

"Block it Lucario and use Aura Sphere on Absol!" Shouted Ash as Lucario tried blocking it but failed and got hit by a Night Slash.

"Nice one Absol," said Soul.

"That Absol is tough to break Lucario's defenses," said Ash.

"It is. Now Absol use your Swords Dance!" said Soul.

"I see, what your trying to do, and that won't work. Lucario, block his hits and use Force Palm and Close combat on Absol" Ash added.

"Absol, use your Quick attack and Night Slash on Lucario!" Shouted Soul with Absol quickly moving at Lucario.

"Now Lucario!" Shouted Ash. As Lucario and Absol clashed, and both each other flying, and tired.

"Absol is tough," added Ash.

"So is your Lucario, Ash," added Soul. "Now one last time, Ash!" Shouted Soul.

"Right. Ready Lucario?" Asked Ash to Lucario. Lucario nodded. "Good, then let's do this, Soul!" Shouted Ash.

"Hell yeah. Absol, use your Night Slash on Lucario and finish it off!" Shouted Soul, with Absol charging at Lucario.

"You too Lucario!" Shouted Ash, with Lucario charging at Absol.

As they both clashed again, and knocked out each other.

As Soul and Ash went to pick up there Pokemon. "You did great," said the two, and took them by Kid and Black*Star to rest.

"That was unexpected," said Kid and Black*Star.

"Yeah," said Ash and Soul.

"Now, your up Kid," said Ash

"Right," said Kid, getting his Umbreon ready.

"Okay," said Ash, getting his Garchomp out. "Let's do this Garchomp," Ash added.

"Let's do this," said Kid.

"Hell yeah," said Ash, going to the battlefield and ready to battle. "Your move first," Ash offering.

"Fine. Umbreon, use Confuse Ray on Garchomp!" Shouted Kid.

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Dragon Rush on Umbreon!" Shouted Ash, with Garchomp using Dragon Rush.

"Dodge it, Umbreon!" Shouted Kid, with Umbreon barely dodging it.

"Garchomp, use Dig!" Shouted Ash, with Garchomp, digging a hole.

"Umbreon, keep a eye out for Garchomp!" Shouted Kid.

With Garchomp coming out of the ground, and hit Umbreon making him hitting a tree.

"Umbreon! You okay?" Kid saying to Umbreon, and Umbreon getting and nodded. "Good. Now let's keep this up," said Kid.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break on Umbreon!" Shouted Ash, with Garchomp charging at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Psychic to stop him!" Shouted Kid, Umbreon using Psychic, but Garchomp broke free and hit Umbreon, sending him flying.

"Garchomp is tough," Kid said nervously.

"Well, he is, and helped me win the sinnoh league," said Ash

"I see, Umbreon get up. Don't give up," said Kid, with Umbreon getting up weakly.

"That Brick Break was powerful. Umbreon is getting weaker," said Ash.

"He won't give up that easy. Now Umbreon use Faint Attack and Confuse Ray on Garchomp!" Shouted Kid.

"Use another Brick Break on Umbreon!" Shouted Ash, with both of them clashing, but Garchomp got successful and send Umbreon flying again, but got confused.

Umbreon slowly getting up, weaken. "He won't hold out any longer. Umbreon use Moonlight!" Shouted Kid, Umbreon using Moonlight and restored Umbreon, by half.

"Garchomp, now finish it off with Draco Meteor on Umbreon!" Shouted Ash, with Garchomp using Draco Meteor.

"Umbreon, dodge it!" Shouted Kid, before Draco Meteor hit Umbreon and knocked it out. Kid going to pick up Umbreon. "Your Garchomp is tough, I must admit," said Kid holding Umbreon.

"Yeah, he is. Good match through," said Ash.

"It was a good match. Now, let's go inside to rest," said Kid.

"At you tried." said Black*Star and Soul.

"I did, but let's go inside the house to rest," said Kid.

"Right," said everyone else, with them heading inside.

* * *

*After a few explaining later*

"All right ladies, who's up first?" Asked Gary.

"Can I go first?" Tsubaki offering.

"Sure. Step up Tsubaki," Gary offering.

"Okay," she said going to the grass field.

"Send out your Chikorita now," said Gary

"Okay," she said, getting Chikorita out.

"I will get out Blastoise then," said Gary getting out Blastoise.

"He's big. I don't think Chikorita stands a chance," said Tsubaki nervously.

"Don't worry about the size, You can still win," said Gary.

"I hope your right Gary," she said, and Chikorita ready to battle.

"Let's do this," said Gary.

"Right," said Tsubaki.

"Good luck, Tsubaki," said the other girls.

"Thanks," Tsubaki smiling.

"Blastoise, use Flash Cannon on Chikorita!" Shouted Gary.

"Dodge it, Chikorita, and use Razor leaf on Blastoise!" Shouted Chikorita, with Chikorita dodging it and used Razor Leaf on Blastoise.

"Nice move Tsubaki. Keep the work up. Blastoise can take hits, so it won't be easy taking him out," he said.

"Thanks, and I will. Chikorita use your Reflect!" Shouted Tsubaki. Chikorita setting up Reflect.

"That's a good move, Tsubaki. Now, Blastoise use Ice beam! Shouted Gary.

"Dodge it and use Body Slam on Blastoise!" Shouted Tsubaki, with Chikorita dodging Ice beam, and used Body Slam on Blastoise.

"Your Chikorita is fast, I must admit, now Blastoise, use Icy wind!" Shouted Gary.

"Dodg-" before Chikorita got hit by Icy Wind. "You okay Chikorita?" Tsubaki, Looking at a cold Chikorita. "Can you still fight?" She asked, and Chikorita nodded. "Good, let's do this then. Use your Razor Leaf!" She shouted. Chikorita using Razor leaf.

"Blastoise, just take the Razor Leaf and then use Ice Beamon Chikorita!" Shouted Gary. Razor Leaf didn't do alot damage and used Ice beam on Chikorita and froze it.

"Chikorita! You okay?" Tsubaki going to a frozen Chikorita. "That Blastoise is strong. At least you tried, Chikorita," Tsubaki picking up Chikorita. "Gary, do you have a fire pokemon that can unfroze Chikorita?" She asked.

"Yeah. Flareon, come out of your pokeball and use Flamethrower on the Ice," Gary commanded. Flareon using Flamethrower on the ice and unfroze Chikorita.

"Thank you, Gary," Tsubaki said, with Chikorta in her arms unfrozen.

"You did a good job, Tsubaki," the other girls said.

"Thanks," Tsubaki smiled.

"No problem. Who's next?" He asked them.

"I will," Maka offering.

"Okay. Blastoise, return and Flareon your up," Gary bringing out Flareon to the field.

"Nice. Let's do this Pikachu," Pikachu going to the field.

"Flareon is strong. Just be careful with it," Gary said.

"I will," Maka said.

"You go first, Maka," Gary offered.

"Okay," Pikachu use your Thundebolt!" Maka shouted. Pikachu using Thunderbolt.

"Dodge it, Flareon and use Fire Blast!" Gary shouted.

"Dodge it, Pikachu and use Extremespeed!" Shouted Maka. Pikachu using ExtremeSpeed and striking Flareon.

"That was a strong attack, I must admit, but Flareon can take that. Now Flareon use Flare Charge, then Fire Blast!" He shouted.

"Pikachu, dodge-" Before Pikachu got hit by Flame Charge, then a Fire Blast leaving a burn on Pikachu. Pikachu feeling pain from his arm.

"What hapened to him?" Maka picking up Pikachu.

"He got burned. It cuts his attack moves in half, and hurts him. Here's a burn heal. It heals burn,"Gary throwing Maka a burn heal and Maka caught it.

"Thanks," Maka using the burn heal on Pikachu. "Better Pikachu?" Maka looking at Pikachu, and smiled at Maka. "Good. Let's do this," Maka saying to Pikachu and Pikachu agreed. Maka putting Pikachu down, and Pikachu going to the battle field.

"I like your attitude. Let's finish this," Gary said.

"Right. Pikach use your ThunderPunch!" Maka shouted.

"Dodge it Flareon and use Rock Slide!" Gary shouted. Flareon using Rock Slide.

"Dodge it fast, Pikachu and use Thundebolt!" Maka commanding Pikachu. Pikachu barely dodged it and attacked Flareon.

"That was fast. Flareon, use your Flare blitz!" Shouted Gary.

"Dodg-" Before Pikachu got hit by Flareon, and weaken it with Flareon damaged. "That Flareon is strong. I'm not sure how long Pikachu can last," Maka looking at Pikachu struggling to get up, but fainted. "I lost as well," Maka picking up Pikachu.

"You did your best, Maka," the other girls said.

"I know," Maka said.

"At least you tried. Flareon is a tough Pokemon. Now return Flareon," Gary returning Flareon back to the pokeball. "Now who's next?" He asked.

"We both will," Liz and Patty offered.

"Double battle then, huh? Okay. Gyarados and Rhyperior, come out," Gary bringing them out.

"This can be bad. We can win together," Liz said to Patty.

"Yeah," Patty agreeing.

"Nice. Let's do this then," Gary said.

"Plusle and Minun, go to the battle field," Liz and Patty said. Plusle and Minun going to the field.

"Rhyperior and Gyarados, use Stone Edge on them!" Gary commanded them.

"Dodge it Plusle and Minun, and use Helping Hand to assist Plusle, Minun!" Liz commanded.

"And use Thunderbolt on the Gyarados, Plusle!" Patty commanded.

As Plusle used Helping Hand and Minun used Thunderbolt, but Rhyperior took it and didn't affect him. "What?!" Liz and Patty surprised.

"His ability Lightingrod absorbs electric moves. That's why," Gary telling them.

"Damn. We have to think what to do, Patty," Liz said to Patty.

"I agree," Patty in agreement.

"Plusle use Helping hand again," Patty said.

"Use Swift, Minun," Liz commanded, before Plusle and Minun learned Grass Knot on Rhyperior, weaken it.

"That was unexpected. Rhyperior don't give up. Use Rock Wrecker on both Plusle and Minun, and Gyarados, use Stone Edge to Block Plusle and Minun off!" Gary commanded.

"Dodge it Plusle and Minun," before they got surrounded by rocks, and Rock Wrecker hit them. "That was a powerful attack," Liz and Patty looking at a fainted Plusle and Minun, and went to pick them up. "At least you did your best," They both said looking at them.

"That was quick," both Maka and Tsubaki looked surprised.

"Yeah it was, and at least they tried. I was surprised when they learned a new move right away. Let's go inside and rest," Gary said.

"We did," Liz and Patty agreed.

"Okay," they said as they followed Gary inside Ash's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With them inside the house.

"Hey girls. And how was battling?" Kid looked at them.

"Hey Kid," all of them said. "It was good, but we all lost in the end," Maka said.

"That sucks, but I lost. Soul tied with Ash, and Black*Star beat Ash's Charizard," Kid said.

"Wow, that sucks for you, but Soul and Black*Star were tough, I'm guessing," Tsubaki said.

"Where are they anyway?" The girls asked.

"In the back with Ash's pokemon got he got," Kid said.

"Okay, thanks Kid. We'll see you later, we'll going to see them," Liz saying.

"Okay," Kid said as the girls went to see them, and Gary went to research.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Black*Star and Soul," The girls said.

"Hey girls," Soul and Black*Star said to them. "What you brings you here?" They asked.

"We came to see you," the girls said.

"Nice," They said before Ash showed up.

"For your good battling today, here are some eggs for you all," Ash handing them eggs. "And take one to Kid. Gary told me about the battles today. You tried," Ash said to them.

"Thanks. What Pokemon are they?" Maka asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," Ash told them.

"Okay. I wonder what Pokemon this is," Maka and everyone looking at the eggs.

Maka's egg was a brown and white pattern. Black*Star's was a blue and black pattern. Soul's was a blue and red pattern. Tsubaki's egg was a black and yellow pattern(Not Pikachu. It's a dark type and isn't symmetrical). Kid's egg was a black and red pattern(A dark type). Liz and Patty's were a green and white pattern(A psychic type).

"Let's go inside now," Ash said to them.

"Okay," they all said as they went inside.

"Kid, we got a egg for you," Liz giving him the egg.

"Thanks. A pokemon egg?" He asked.

"Yeah," Liz said to him.

"Okay. What Pokemon is inside?" He asked.

"No one knows. Ash wants it a surprise," Liz said.

"Okay. I wonder what Pokemon it is?" He wondered.

"Same with us," they all said.

As it hit nightime. "We should rest for now, so you have energy in the morning," Ash said.

"Okay," they all said.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Come on Shinx," Black*Star said.

"Same here. I'll go to the other couch. Let's go Chikorita," Tsubaki said.

"Then all of us expect Black*Star and Tsuabki will sleep in the extra room, if you have one Ash," Maka said to Ash.

"We do. Follow me," Ash told them.

"Okay," all of them, but Black*Star and Tsubaki said following Ash to the room.

"This is the room," Ash told.

"It has five beds. Nice," Soul said.

"Well, enjoy the room for the night," Ash left the room.

As they got to the beds. "We'll start our journey tomorrow," Maka said.

"Yeah. I wonder what's inside the eggs," Kid question.

"Who knows. We'll find out," Soul said, as everyone put the eggs next to them.

"Goodnight everyone," Maka before going to sleep.

"You too," everyone else said, before they all fell asleep.

* * *

Finally, after a long time. I updated this. The eggs are Pokemon that people suggested. Black*star's egg is a Pokemon Ash used. Paralysis on Wild charge was a added effect by me, and only reason Shinx took down Charizard. From this point on, each other will have a different role in Pokemon styles.

Black*Star is brutal force. Soul is Speed and Brutal force. Kid is balanced? Maka is balanced. Tsubaki is Defensive and support. Liz and Patty will battle in pairs.

Also what like Mbenz28 and Elica said. I'll try that in the next chapter, I could mention fairies in this. And Pikachu is hanging out with Ash's Pokemon. I will put the personalities for now on. The first three chapters was just battles and getting Pokemon. I'll mention all the legendaries in the next chapter.

This is also a alternate universe where all his pokemon expect Pikachu, wanted to evolve. You will also see more characters from the Pokemon anime in this story. One of them will be in the next chapter.


End file.
